1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for pulling or removing a replaceable hockey stick blade, from a handle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for removing a replaceable blade from a hockey stick handle or shaft utilizing a conventional door or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hockey sticks in general, and ice hockey sticks in particular, have experienced dramatic changes throughout the years. As a result, the construction of hockey sticks have evolved substantially. Initially, the handle and blade portions were both constructed of wood and were integrally joined with one another through various processes so that the handle and the blade were essentially a single, integral unit. As technology developed, metal handles constructed of light weight metals such as aluminum, were introduced as a substitute for the traditional wooden handles. These were followed by handles constructed of plastic or composites. Both the metal and plastic or composite handles are used with replacement blades.
The replacement blades typically include a hozzle or tenon end which is insertable into a hollow tenon receiving end of the handle. A heat sensitive adhesive applied between the tenon and the handle is used to secure the blade to the handle. When the blade breaks or becomes worn, it can be replaced. This is accomplished by heating the connection area between the blade and handle and, after the heat sensitive adhesive has softened, pulling the blade connection tenon from the handle. Because there is a relatively tight fit between the exterior surface of the tenon and the interior surface of the hollow handle, significant force often needs to be exerted on the blade in order to remove it from the handle. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a blade pulling method and apparatus by which a hockey stick handle and replacement blade can be separated when replacement is desired.